The Angel Feather
by Ernilriel
Summary: Next part up! hapens before the angel feather so its posted as chapter 1 now. It's not chapter 3! But the question of how naruto died is answered! Charater death! Of course!
1. The Unborn Angel

The Unborn Angel

By: Ernilriel

A/N: Okay this chapter takes place before The Angel Feather. I don't own Naruto. This one might be a little short I don't know! It might be long!

-

"Hey Sakura-chan!" called Naruto waving from across the usual bridge that team 7 used as a rendezvous. Sakura walked on the bridge and Naruto walked up to her.

"Hey Naruto, are we the only ones here yet?" asked Sakura looking around.

"Why, you wanna try something?" asked Naruto with a sly foxy grin.

"Not in your life," replied Sakura flatly causing Naruto to fall over anime style.

"Sakura, the reason you're here actually isn't because Kakashi-sensei told us, it was me that wanted you here, Kakashi already knows," Naruto said his tone changing to a serious one.

"What is it?" Sakura asked concerned. Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I was called of a mission today, I have to leave tomorrow," replied Naruto; he sighed, "I have to go after Sasuke."

"What?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Sakura, you and I both know he's an S-ranked criminal, and if we don't take care of him, he could become a great threat to Konoha," Naruto said not looking at Sakura, "You know, I never wanted it to end like this, he and I were friends."

Sakura was silent; Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful, she wore her hair long again, one of the best medic Nins, in her early twenties, and in her prime. She then sighed.

"He brought this on himself. His lust for power did this to him, I just wish that…" she trailed off in thought, Sasuke had been the object of her affection sense she was little, and she had always hoped that Sasuke would open up to her, but that hope died when he left to join the enemy in hopes to gain more power so he could get his revenge.

Again silence fell over the two while they stood on the bridge.

"It'll be dangerous," Sakura said breaking the silence.

"It will," replied Naruto, he had loved Sakura sense the time he first laid eyes on her.

"What was the risk factor?" asked Sakura.

"It was 0.76 chance of being unharmed, 2.24 chance of minor injuries, 3 chance of major injuries, 34 chance of critical injuries, 60 chance of fatal injuries or death," answered Naruto remembering the percents from the briefing he was given.

"You might never come home?" asked Sakura.

"Knowing me, probably not," answered Naruto grimly. Sakura then threw her arms around Naruto at the waist. Naruto had grown considerably, he was probably 5' 10" maybe more, he was also in his early twenties and stronger than ever, you could tell by the lean body.

"Please be careful," begged Sakura burring her face in Naruto's shinobi vest, "I don't want to lose another teammate and friend. Naruto put his arms around Sakura comfortingly.

'Hey she says I'm her friend now, this is a plus!' Naruto thought.

"I promise I'll be careful," promised Naruto looking down at Sakura who looked up at him.

"How about I treat you to dinner, it'll be what ever you want," offered Naruto.

"That sounds good," replied Sakura stepping back. Naruto and Sakura then walked into town looking for a place to eat.

-

Naruto and Sakura had finished dinner, Sakura decided to let Naruto chose with some arguing after Naruto insisted that Sakura chose, so they had eaten at the Ichiraku. Naruto was walking Sakura home and they stopped in front of her apartment.

"So this is it," Said Naruto sadly.

"Yup, you be careful," replied Sakura, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and she pressed her lips against his.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked when Sakura pulled away.

"I may never see you again," replied Sakura, "I think that is reason alone that you can kiss me."

"In that case," said Naruto and then he lent in to kiss her. Naruto was in absolute amazement that Sakura was letting him kiss her. Naruto got shivers up his spine as their tongues started to tangle. Then they broke the kiss to get some much needed air. They were both quiet for a while, and then Naruto remembered that he needed to get ready for his mission that he had to leave for by 4:30 in the morning.

"I've gotta go, I'd love to continue this conversation another time but I'm just out of time," Naruto said, Sakura smiled, and it was one of the most beautiful he has ever seen.

"Good night," Naruto said and he walked down the hall and out the exit and to his apartment.

"Good Bye," muttered Sakura and she walked into her apartment.

-

Finding Sasuke wasn't all that hard, in fact it was pretty easy, it was almost like he wanted to be found. Naruto had left on his mission 47 hours ago; the estimated time for finding the criminal was 8 days.

Naruto was searching frantically in the village hidden in cloud. That is where the report said he would most likely be, and it was right. But things were not going well, Sasuke knows he's being hunted, Naruto lost sight of him and the streets were crowded; not good.

Then Naruto knew something wasn't right, he felt immense chakra build up. Not good. Naruto searched harder trying to find the fiend. Then it happened, Naruto looked in horror to see a blinding blue light like electricity shine down the street, people started to panic.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke bellowed and he charged down the street running into people, wounding and killing them in the process.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!" yelled Naruto and hundreds of copies of himself appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto(s) then charged at Sasuke to stop the massacre. Then they collided, all of Naruto's copies disappeared but Naruto was able to get Sasuke somewhat under control.

"Sasuke! Stop this you don't know what you're doing, just come with me easily and it won't be so bad for you!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke disabled his Chidori and took a kunai and slashed at Naruto, but he missed.

"Never! I'd rather die!" replied Sasuke, his crimson Sharingan blazing with furry, "Not until I get my revenge!"

"Sasuke, you already killed Itachi, what more can you do?" asked Naruto dodging another of Sasuke's swipes.

"Did I?" asked Sasuke madly, "I still feel empty inside!"

Sasuke than did something Naruto was afraid he would do, Sasuke then threw his kunai at an innocent bystander, Naruto moved in the way and took the hit for them, the kunai hit him on the back in the right shoulder.

"Sasuke! Don't drag innocent people into this! This is between you and me!" yelled Naruto taking the kunai out of his shoulder.

"Why? The emptiness goes away when I kill!" replied Sasuke, and then something caught Naruto off guard, was Sasuke crying? He was; sure enough there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"But that feeling doesn't last long, only for a little while then you have to kill more people to fill that gaping hole!" yelled Naruto throwing a punch at Sasuke which he blocked. The two fought in close combat, but then Sasuke separated and threw a kunai at another panicked person. Naruto caught the kunai but it stabbed him in the hand.

"Leave them out of this!" yelled Naruto wrenching the kunai out of his hand. Sasuke then went in for close combat. The battle raged; Sasuke had gotten a lot stronger than before. Then Naruto felt a sharp pain in his back.

'How could that be, he's in front of me,' thought Naruto he turned around and to his horror he saw another Sasuke, Sharingan blazing.

"How?" Naruto muttered, then the Sasuke in front of Naruto kicked him in the head and Naruto went flying into a nearby cart. The two Sasukes walked up to Naruto.

"If you want to keep your Justus secret then don't use them around me dobe," scoffed Sasuke and he lodged a kunai between two of Naruto's ribs; he tasted blood.

'Damn, he copied me, I should've known, I was such an idiot,' thought Naruto angrily to himself. Sasuke dropped Naruto, the Sasuke clone disappeared and he left Naruto there.

'Damn! I can't let him get away!' Naruto thought angrily. He pounded his fist in the ground. He then started to concentrate; he pulled the Kunai out of his chest and used the chakra of the demon fox to heal his wounds. Sasuke noticed the chakra and stopped.

Naruto then stood up.

"It's not over Sasuke-teme. It has only begun!" said Naruto glaring up at Sasuke with demon red eyes. He then charged Sasuke his inhuman speed.

-

The battle was dragged into the middle of a dark forest clearing. It was amazing that Sasuke had lasted this long, in fact, he didn't seem all that challenged by Naruto using Kyuubi's chakra.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Sasuke whipping blood from his lip. He then got really close to Naruto, "let's end this now!"

Sasuke activated Chidori and thrusted it into Naruto's chest. Kyuubi's chakra stopped flowing into Naruto; he coughed up a lot of blood. Sasuke glared down at Naruto.

"Dobe," he muttered and walked away. Naruto tried to protest but he couldn't he just coughed up more blood. His eyes started to water, not from the pain in his body but the pain inside of him for not really saying good bye properly to Sakura.

'Sakura-chan, why did I leave you,' Naruto thought painfully. The then remembered that beautify smile she had right before he left. The pain started to subside, 'I guess this is how it ends, alone in this cold unforgiving forest.'

He started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. The world got blurry around the edges, then it started to rain, Naruto swallowed, took one last breath and muttered: "I love you Sakura-chan."

And Naruto closed his eyes for the last time as a mortal.

-

Sakura was walking home from work and she saw a familiar friend standing on the corner of the street.

-

A/N: Okay, I knew it was short, (I can't write detailed battle scenes) but it does answer the question on how Naruto died. And thank you to all who reviewed you all have a place in my heart. If you have any questions just ask. But please review.

Replies:

Akkikage: I can't tell you what's "much better"

amyR90: Thank you!

KunochiDreamer: I thought so too.

And I'm taking suggestions for later chapters.


	2. Default Chapter

The Angel Feather

By: Ernilriel

A/N: story's rated M for mature sensual content…. So no kiddies!

The two burst into his apartment at around 11 O'clock at night laughing and giggling; stumbling around until losing her balance she fell on his bed and- sill with her fingers intertwined with his- pulled him on the bed with her. Sakura released her fingers and put her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him gently on the lips. The laughter subsided and he put his arms around her and replied with another kiss; except this one a little deeper.

Thoughts raced through Sakura's mind.

'I thought I loved Sasuke,' she thought, 'then why am I here with Naruto?'

The two started kissing again; Naruto gently flicked his tongue across the edge of her lower lip. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair.

_'Well it looks like someone got lucky tonight,'_ came an irritatingly familiar voice.

'Get out of here fox, for once in your life can you leave me be?' Naruto thought angrily. Naruto kissed Sakura again this time using his tongue to taste the inside of her mouth.

A soft moan of pleasure escaped hr lips, and this excited Naruto. Sakura broke the kiss and took deep breaths.

"Is every thing okay?" Naruto asked placing kisses along the side of her neck.

Sakura didn't answer with words; she just gently nibbled on the lobe of Naruto's ear. Naruto then gently repositioned himself and Sakura so she was lying on his bed and Naruto on top of her with a knee on both sides of her. The couple kissed again, and Naruto slid a hand up her shirt, he then undid the fastening of her bra.

Sakura tangled her tongue with Naruto's picking op the slight taste of ramen. She was surprised when Naruto took off her bra; she was even more surprised when he started to remove her shirt.

"Wait!" Sakura gasped, breaking the kiss, she felt so exposed like this.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked worried that he was rushing things. He looked deep into Sakura's eyes. She felt reassured with the look in his eyes. Then something told Sakura inside that it was okay to be exposed, that Naruto wouldn't use her helplessness to hurt her, but in fact she felt safe.

She kissed him again. She unzipped his jacket and removed his shirt so that there was nothing between them. Soon their kisses were filled with hunger, mostly Naruto. Sakura stroked his lower back enticing him for more. Soon Sakura found that she was she wearing nothing and Naruto was only in his boxers!

Naruto then started kissing down her neck and stopped at her collar bone. Sakura made a few pleading noises begging for more. Naruto then felt that she had to be his, but only if she was willing. Ha could never force has Sakura-chan to do anything.

Sakura kissed his forehead.

"Why did you stop?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

"Sakura-chan, do you love me? Naruto asked looking into her eyes again. Sakura felt his piercing blue eyes look down into her soul.

"Because, I don't want to continue if you don't love me," said Naruto rising himself higher on his hands. Sakura thought for a moment.

'Do I love him?' she asked herself in her mind, 'Well… wait! What about Sasuke?'

'WHAT ABOUT HIM!' blared the inner Sakura, 'SASUKE WOULD NEVER TREAT YOU THIS GOOD!'

Sakura was silent for a while.

'Crap, maybe she doesn't love me,' thought Naruto worriedly.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked; Sakura snapped back to reality, "Do you love me?"

And without another word Sakura pressed her lips against his. Then speaking on his lips said: "I love you."

Naruto then knew she could be his. Naruto then continued to taste around her neck. He then used his fingers to separate the delicate folds between her legs. His fingers then entered her and he started to work them.

Sakura let out a soft moan of intense pleasure. Naruto had her right were he wanted her, but it was getting harder for Naruto to keep control of himself.

Naruto felt Sakura's hand slide over the edge of his boxers as if she wanted to remove them but had second thoughts. Then she whispered something in his ear that sounded like: "It's okay."

Naruto took a deep breath and removed his boxers with one hand and removed his fingers from Sakura. Then he gently placed his forehead against Sakura's.

"This'll hurt," he warned, Sakura nodded. Then gently with his tip he entered Sakura. She felt pain surge through her body, tears came to her eyes. She grabbed Naruto's shoulders tight; tight enough to bruise. She had gone rigid; Naruto supported her with a hand behind the arch of her back, and a hand supporting the back of her head.

Naruto backed off a little seeing how Sakura was in so much pain. Then Sakura placed her forehead against his; and kissed him; her breath shaky on his lips.

"I'm sorry," Naruto muttered on her lips. She kissed him.

"Don't stop," she replied running her fingers through his hair.

Naruto did as he was told and entered her again. Naruto kissed down the other side of her neck and she arched into him. He receded; and then thrusted again.

Now Sakura's pain subsided, she let out a moan of pleasure. Naruto kissed more hungrily.

Finally a few hours past; Naruto's damp body lying next to Sakura's.

"I'm glad you're back," Sakura whispered.

"I am too," he replied, he felt bad that he would have to leave again soon. The clock said it was three in the morning.

"They said you were dead," said Sakura tracing circles on Naruto's belly button.

"I'll always be, as long as I'm alive in your heart," replied taking Sakura's hand and looking in her eyes. Sakura was a little confused at this statement.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll see in the morning, now, you should get some sleep," Naruto answered kissing Sakura on the forehead, she then drifted off to sleep.

But as she was falling asleep; Sakura could have sworn she felt something warm and feathery wrap around her body, as if protecting her.

The next morning Sakura woke up; still in Naruto's apartment, but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out, but only silence answered.

Sakura dressed in her clothes from the day before and left the apartment. Sakura headed toward her team's usual meeting place and she ran into Kakashi.

"Morning Kakashi," said Sakura.

"Sakura, I have news about Naruto," Kakashi said in a tone sadder than usual, "Naruto never came back from his mission, so we sent ANBU search teams to find him, and we found his body."

"W-what?" Sakura asked in disbelief; what about last night?

"Sakura, Naruto is dead. He's been dead for about a week," Kakashi said finally. Sakura didn't want to believe what Kakashi was saying so she ran; she ran home hoping to run away from the horrible truth.

Sakura ran up to her room; slammed the door slid down to the floor and cried.

How could this be happening; what about yesterday? What about last night? Sakura looked up and saw something on her desk. She got up and walked over to it. It was a letter.

It was a parchment envelope addressed to her and there was the most beautiful feather lying next to the letter.

The feather was the whitest white she has ever seen; it made the snow look grey. There was also a hint of gold and silver in the lining of the feather. Sakura then opened the letter and read:

To my dearest Sakura-chan,

I'm sorry we couldn't spend the rest of our lives together. I know we'll have a second chance in the next life. I promise I'll wait for you at the gates of heaven. Take your time on earth; you're so lucky. Please, no matter how hard my passing is, do not; I'll repeat DO NOT end your life. I cannot tell you why, but you have to take my word for it. I'll be with you in spirit. Please live a life free of regrets, and love again. I love you

Love,

Naruto

P.S. the feather I left you is an angel feather from my own wing. See you sooner than you think.

Naruto

A/N: So how was it? I'm thinking of doing another collection of one-shots about this and calling them the Angel Chronicles. If you like the idea review, I won't do it unless I have 35 reviews! So if you liked the story review, if you hated the story review, if you read the story review! Please!

Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto.


	3. The Fallen Angel

The Fallen Angel

By: Ernilriel

A/N: Okay some people persuaded me into starting the next part in the Angel Chronicles. So here it is.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Over the streets and allies of Konoha the moon shone bright and full casting eerie shadows. Then a dark figure streaked across the sky and landed on a roof top. He wore black robes and wore a hood. Blonde hair poked out and his eyes shone and gleamed a blood red.

"Close, very close," he whispered gruffly to himself. He leaped again and was gone.

-

"Naruto, why did you leave me," a pink haired ninja sighed to herself. She sat by her window and looked out into the horizon. In between her fingers she twirled a white feather. The feather her former lover, and now angel, left her. Then a sudden gust of wind ripped the heavenly feather out of her grasp and sent it fluttering lazily in the wind.

"Oh, no!" gasped Sakura jumping out the window and chased after her precious down. But after jumping from roof top to roof top the feather was just mere inches from her grasp. Then a dark blur swooped in front of Sakura and caught the feather. The dark shape was a man wearing black robes and a hood, blonde hair poked out from underneath the hood and blood red eyes gleamed. He examined the feather, and then looked at Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, "And can I please have my feather back?"

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" the man in black asked in a menacing tone with a wicked grin that sent shivers up Sakura's spine. She saw that his canine teeth were more like fangs.

"Please that feather is of very important sentimental value to me, and it would hurt me gravely if you did not give it back," answered Sakura trying to keep from collapsing from the fear this man instilled in her.

"Do I frighten you?" asked the man in black with a sneer, he started to walk around Sakura. She started to shiver.

"No, I am not afraid of you," Sakura denied, she started to fiddle with her hands.

"You lie," replied the stranger, he put his face close to Sakura's neck, taking in a deep breath, smelling her, "I smell your fear, and oh how sweet it is."

Sakura couldn't move, she was afraid of this man, had no clue who he was and she wanted to run but she just couldn't. The stranger indulged in her scent, feasting on her fear and innocence.

"This feather, it wouldn't belong to Uzumaki Naruto, would it?" asked the man, he licked up the side of her neck, Sakura nearly collapsed.

"How do you know?" asked Sakura. The man started to laugh.

"Uzumaki Naruto was an angel, and I killed his angel form," the man boasted in triumph, "His soul now burns in hell!"

"No!" Sakura protested, "Who are you?"

"I am Kyuubi! And as proof of killing your beloved Naruto-kun, I have taken his body!" Kyuubi revealed lowering his hood showing Naruto's face just something was wrong, his face had a demonic resemblance. Sakura couldn't hold her tears, she fell and cried.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" asked Kyuubi.

"Don't call me that you monster!" hissed Sakura through her gritted teeth.

"Wait, how about this: What's the matter Sakura-chan?" said Kyuubi in a voice that sounded eerily the same as Naruto, his tone full of love and care.

"Why are you doing this to me?" cried Sakura helplessly.

"Just making hell worse for Naruto! That bastard!" spat Kyuubi, he knelt and put his face close to Sakura's, she looked away.

"Look at me Sakura-chan," commanded Kyuubi; he cupped her face in both of his hands so she looked into his eyes, "I love you Sakura-chan."

He then pressed his lips against hers. He forced his tongue in her mouth, she made protesting noises but Kyuubi continued. He finally broke the kiss. Sakura cried harder. Kyuubi supported her head in his hands.

"Shhh, don't cry," Kyuubi said in mock comfort, "I'm here, your Naruto-kun."

"Don't you dare defile his memory!" hissed Sakura.

"Oh well, good night," replied Kyuubi and Sakura's world went black.

-

Sakura woke up in Naruto's apartment.

'What am I doing here?' Sakura asked herself, all the windows were boarded up. Then she remembered the night before.

'I've got to get out of here,' Sakura thought frantically. She got up off the bed and went for the door but a hand grabbed hers before she could open the door. It was Kyuubi.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Kyuubi menacingly.

"Why do you keep me here?" Sakura asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because Naruto's hell is in me, every thing I do he sees, and he can do nothing. Can you imagine that, watching the ones you love and hold dear suffering, and you can do absoluty nothing to help them, it's true torture," Kyuubi answered, he grabbed Sakura's shoulders. He forced another kiss. Kyuubi then forced her back on the bed.

"He started to remove articles of clothing. Kyuubi started kissing and tasting down her neck. Sakura moaned in protest, she would have rather died that go through this torture.

"Please stop!" Sakura begged, she was helpless, and she hated it. Kyuubi started to chuckle, he could sense her feeling of despair and he relished it.

'I'm sorry Naruto-kun,' Sakura thought and she blacked out.

-

It was white, a brilliant blinding white.

"Am I dead?" asked Sakura as she opened her eyes. She then saw a young boy about 12 walk up to her. He wore white robes, he had four beautiful angel wings, and he had black hair and wore goggles on his forehead.

"No," the boy answered, "One of our fallen angels has called for help."

"Fallen angel?" Sakura asked confused.

"It's what we call angels that have been defeated by demons, they become what you call guardian angels," explained the boy.

"This is hard to understand," Sakura said puzzled.

"Naruto has never left you; he's in your heart not in that demon Kyuubi. He says things like that to get you down, try to break your heart, don't let that happen. For if your does break, Naruto would truly die from you and you would never see him again," continued the boy.

"But how do we stop him?" asked Sakura.

"You must kill the body that Kyuubi is residing in," answered the boy.

"But I can't, he's too strong and he's too much like Naruto.." started Sakura but the boy gently slapped her on the face.

"Don't put Naruto on his level! Naruto is nothing like Kyuubi. Naruto is one of the most noble and good natured angels I have ever had the privilege and honor to work and fight along side with. Kyuubi is evil foul and not worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as Naruto!" Said the boy defensively, but then he smiled, "You won't be alone, I'll send help. Don't worry."

After that everything turned black.

-

Kakashi was in his apartment, it looked like he crashed and fell asleep on his couch while reading one of his older volumes of 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

It was white, a brilliant and blinding white.

Kakashi looked around and saw someone that looked familiar walk up to him, he was 12 wore whit robes and had four brilliant angel wings. He had black hair and he wore his goggles on his forehead.

"Obito?" asked Kakashi surprised to see his old friend.

"Hurry, there's not much time left! Your old student Sakura, she's in danger!" warned Obito.

"What, what do you mean? What's going on?" asked Kakashi confused.

"If you don't hurry she'll die! This is Naruto's final request to you! Save her!" Obito said with urgency.

Kakashi felt a jolt surge through his body like electricity, from the base of his spine to his brain. He jumped in surprise and fell off his couch, and he heard Obito's last words ring in his head.

Kakashi got up and tried to shake of the felling of urgency and a need to be somewhere. He was a little shook up by the dream to, for some reason he also felt scared. He paced his living room.

"That was just a dream Kakashi, get a hold of yourself, Sakura's probably just fine, at home or with friends, Yeah that's it," Kakashi told himself rubbing the back of his neck. But Obito's words kept on ringing in his head.

-

Sakura woke up; Kyuubi was sitting at the edge of the bed watching her. He bent close to her ear.

"What will I do to you next," Kyuubi whispered in her ear, he closed his eyes and took in her scent. Kyuubi got up and left the room.

Sakura looked in the drawer in the nightstand, knowing Naruto she remembered that he kept a spare kunai in the drawer. And sure enough it was there. She pulled it out and his it under the pillow. Just then Kyuubi entered the room; he had something behind his back.

"Did you miss me?" said Kyuubi with a smirk. He sat back down on the bed. Sakura took this opportunity and went to plunge the kunai in Kyuubi's black heart. But Kyuubi easily grabbed the kunai and held it.

"Thought you were clever bitch?" barked Kyuubi, then quick as a flash he dropped the kunai and pinned Sakura down and revealed what he his behind his back; it was a syringe, and it contained a dark bluish green liquid. Kyuubi held the needle close to Sakura's neck. With his other hand he put it over Sakura's mouth.

"You know what this is?" Kyuubi asked menacingly, Sakura shook her head.

"Let me tell you. It's a drug, in small doses it can make you anywhere from numb to minor temporary paralysis. But a large dose, like I have right here can cause permanent paralysis, and brain damage," explained Kyuubi, "But I've also added a few of my own ingredients I added a poison. A very slow poison, it'll take about 3 months to kill you, but there is no antidote."

Kyuubi then slowly pushed the needle into Sakura's neck, tears welled in Sakura's eyes, not because it hurt, but she was scared. Then Kyuubi injected the drug in Sakura's system, a tear rolled down Sakura's cheek.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan, I heard it's painless," Kyuubi said in Naruto's voice again, whipping the tear with his knuckle. Then the apartment started to rattle, Kyuubi got up and looked around frantically. The drug had taken effect on Sakura, she felt dizzy and slow, her vision got blurry and all went black.

-

"How is she doing?" asked a strangely familiar voice.

"Well we did a blood test and we found traces of a deadly drug in her system," answered an unfamiliar voice. The other person sighed.

"Would it be alright if I visited her alone," asked the familiar voice.

"That would be fine," the other answered and then footsteps.

"Sakura, Sakura-chan can you hear me?" asked the voice, Sakura felt cold and heavy, she couldn't move. Then she felt something warm touch her hand and warmth spread throughout her body, she could move. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto sitting next to the bed. He was wearing a black white shirt, blur jeans and a brown jacket. She could tell it was the real Naruto because of the look in hi eyes.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked not sure if she could believe her eyes, she sat up. He moved closer and put his arms around her, he was so warm, and his touch was gentle.

"I'm here," he said resting his chin on top of her head.

"Naruto, where did you go, and what's with all this angel stuff?" asked Sakura tears started flowing down her cheek. Naruto sighed.

"It's not yet your time to know," Naruto answered simply, "I am so sorry you had to go through that Sakura-chan."

Sakura was silent, she started to feel cold again; she shivered. Naruto took a deep breath and then two magnificent wings sprouted from his back and wrapped themselves around Sakura. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Naruto," Sakura said uncertain.

"Hmm?" replied Naruto opening one eye, Sakura looked up at him.

"Uh, never mind," Sakura said quickly. She had heard what the stranger had said and was worried.

"If it's about what the doctor said, don't worry, you'll be fine," said Naruto knowing what Sakura was thinking.

"But I thought there was no antidote," replied Sakura.

"You're forgetting one thing, you're talking to an angel, and not just any angel, but your guardian angel, I'll watch over you," Naruto said gently as he started to stroke her pink locks. Sakura then felt better inside. Naruto then let her go and he stood up.

"Don't leave me," begged Sakura.

"Who said anything about leaving Sakura-chan? I'll always be here," replied Naruto and he gently put his hand over her heart.

"But, who saved me?" asked Sakura just realizing that she had been rescued. Naruto sighed again.

"Kakashi did," answered Naruto.

"Do you know where he is so I can thank him?" asked Sakura, Naruto then looked sad.

"He's dead," answered Naruto sadly, "he and I'm going to show him the way."

There was a long silence, Naruto then walked next to Sakura and plucked a delicate feather from his wing and handed it to Sakura.

"Here your old one got destroyed, keep it close," said Naruto and then he bent down close to her ear.

"Keep me close, and I promise to protect you," whispered Naruto, "I love you"

-

A/N: Okay the next part of the Angel Chronicles finished. Now click on submit review and tell me what you think.

Alright reviewer replies!

IamLuffy: Thanks Luffy and you still have my other stories to review!

Dan Inverse: Thanks

Akkikage: Well I think I will write a few chapters that take place before The Angel Feather, but as for your questions, I won't tell you how he died, that will be in later chapters, but I will tell you no he doesn't get a second chance at life, he gets something much better! -

Hott-lil-devil67: Thank you and you will get more!

Sasuto: thank you, I have a hard time writing happy stories by myself; I have to have help with those.

Hisoka316: well I am dyslexic and I have a spelling disability, but I do the best I can! Bet yes, that scene took forever to write. Now it's kind of a collection of one shots 'cause you can read them individually but better when read as one story. But I think I'll keep it Naruto & Sakura 1) I'm a diehard Naruto & Sakura fan and 2) I can't write anything else no matter how hard I try. But thanks.

Raidin: That's as graphic as it's gonna get! I can't add more. I can't spell for crap! But thanks.


End file.
